Mandalore
Mandalore was a planet located within the Mandalore Sector and Mandalore System the Outer Rim Territories that served as the homeworld for the Mandalorian people and way of life. It was orbited by the moon of Concordia. Over fifty percent of Mandalore was desolated and reduced to white-sand deserts due to heavy fighting. Hunt For Cyzyn, 6903 BBY Lord Cyzyn arrived on the surface of Mandalore, narrowly escaping the fate of his forces on Zakuul. His ship crashed roughly on a landing pad and he used the Force to shatter the cockpit's windows in order to exit. Darth Reaver's fleet arrived, quickly informing the leading powers on Mandalore that they had no intentions of attacking them, and that they were merely there to hunt down a rogue Sith. Cyzyn sensed that his pursuers had arrived, led by the Sith Empire's High Executioner himself. He quickly fled, leaving struck down Mandalorian guards in his wake. Once out of sight, he threw a hood on over his head and walked passively through thes treets. Reaver arrived with a team of six assassins supported by eleven hunters, three of which were Mandalorians themselves. They reached the crash site and used the Force combined with the trail of dead guards to track down Cyzyn. The Eternal Emperor became reckless, igniting his lightsaber and making a run for it, cutting down civilians and soldiers while doing so, then let the trail of bodies end and deactivated his lightsaber. Revaer increased his speed through the Force and sped after his mark while ordering two of his hunters to retrieve starfighters and provide air cover. They all moved in at full speed, the hunters using jetpacks in order to keep up, trying to get a bead on Cyzyn with their sniper rifles. Cyzyn stopped, turned, removed his hood and re-activated his lightsaber. The hunters and two assassins landed behind him while Reaver and the other four assassins stood at his front with Reaver. Cyzyn casually reached out with the Force and used it to choke the assassins behind them, steadilt walking towards Reaver. The hunters on the ground and in the air opened fire with their anti-personnel weapons, causing Cyzyn to loosen his hold on the assassins who immediately attacked him from behind. Reaver advanced, but Cyzyn flipped into the air before the High Executioner could reach him, deflecting all of the blaster bolts sent his way. The Eternal Emperor used the Force to push away the assassins, then as Reaver charged at him he electrified five of the assassins via Force Lightning. Reaver used his Force Storm ability to send a blast of lightning at Cyzyn, who absorbed it and sent it back at him. Reaver firmly planted his feet and absorbed the energy with his lightsaber, simultaneously advancing. Cyzyn backflipped again, and Raver unleashed a Force Maelstrom at him, charging with a loud roar. Cyzyn fell to the ground on all fours, his lightsaber fell from his hand, and then he was sent flying by the rest of the Maelstrom. Reaver retrieved Lord Cyzyn's lightsaber and his head as his ship landed, then left with the fleet to return to Zakuul, where he would personally deliver the news to the Sith Emperor. Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, civil unrest was created when the Death Watch killed a number of Mandalorian guardsmen at night and stuck their bodies upon spears so that the civilians could gawk at them. A battle occurred between Maul's Death Watch and the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic, potentially involving elements from the Confederacy of Independent Systems as well. Galactic Civil War Raid on Mandalore (GCW) The Zann Consortium worked to set up a pirating operation on Mandalore. A Defiler and their strike team of reservists worked towards this end. They raided Mandal Hypernautics shipments. Mandalorian clan chieftans attempted to defend the space above their planets. A space station armed with concussion missile launchers and turbo lasers was attacked, in an attempt to lure out the associated clan leader. As weapons emplacements were destroyed, a team of bounty hunters was stealthily inserted through one of the hangar bays to acquire technology and then extract. A Kaldabe-class battleship, a product of Mandal Hypernautics and the clan leader's flagship, jumped out of hyperspace and began engaging the attackers. Despite their interference, the space station was destroyed when it's heavily damaged command module exploded, splitting the asteroid base into two halves. By that point, the bounty hunters had already extracted and escaped, or died trying. The Kaldabe-class battleship was destroyed, resulting in a victory for the Zhann Consortium. Continued pirating raids allowed them to secretly establish a base of operations there. GCW Aftermath A group of Mandalorians were sent to Raxus Prime.Category:Planet Category:Mandalore Category:Outer Rim